


【友星】朴星和清潔公司 (1)

by kuratan_1582



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-19
Updated: 2020-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:21:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28176090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kuratan_1582/pseuds/kuratan_1582
Summary: R18
Relationships: Jung Wooyoung/Park Seonghwa
Kudos: 5





	【友星】朴星和清潔公司 (1)

經歷了大掃除的浩劫後，他們的大學長金弘中終於願意花錢聘請清潔公司了。  
「別想讓我再掃一次廁所。」他是這麼對弟弟們說的。

這個清潔公司會在每周五到府服務，除了他們的房間以外都會負責清掃。儘管房租因此硬生生多了幾百塊，但不必再為了每週的公共區域打掃分配而鬧得不愉快，鄭友榮並沒有什麼怨言，他還得在這裡生活到大學畢業，值得用小錢換舒適生活。

鄭友榮回家時，偶爾會碰上那些穿著制服前來的員工，但他並沒有多加留意——直到今天。他發現自己似乎不是第一次看見這個男生。

「您好。」注意到走廊上的腳步聲，那個正在拖地的員工抬起頭，看著鄭友榮的臉說。  
鄭友榮沒想到他會和自己打招呼。這個人長得乾乾淨淨、相當年輕，看起來和他們差不多年紀，留著乖順的黑髮。  
「您好。」然後他看見那男生手裡握著的東西，是滾刷。他第一次看到有人用滾刷來掃地板。「……滾刷？」  
「啊，這是我獨創的清掃法。」他靦腆地回應。「這三個禮拜都是用這個來掃地的，等一下會再用掃把掃一次，然後用拖把擦過一次，再用——」  
「呃、不用特別說明沒關係！我覺得很乾淨，沒什麼問題。」鄭友榮沒想到這個人對清潔手法有著如此熱忱，連忙打住話題。  
「這樣嗎？那就好。」那個人愣了一下，勾起官方模式的笑。「如果對清潔服務有任何問題，歡迎隨時告訴我們。」  
「好、好的。」

關上房門前，鄭友榮從門縫瞥了清潔員工一眼，他仍然彎著腰、全神貫注地刷著地板，白色名牌垂在衣服胸口上搖搖晃晃，鄭友榮看到上面寫著「朴星和」。

◆

並不是特地把他放在腦海中的。  
但日復一日的時間堆疊，朴星和的身影不顯眼地夾在其中。自從那次以後，他們鮮少打過照面，但似乎更因如此，殘留在鄭友榮記憶裡的朴星和被多餘的想像加工。回想起來，朴星和說話的樣子和眼神不像是外向的人。他也會和其他住戶打招呼嗎？他會像鄭友榮記得他那樣，莫名地對擦肩而過的客戶留下印象嗎？

一個人的回家路上，鄭友榮被耳機裡沒什麼意義的歌詞重複洗刷，又再一次在這種微不足道的時刻想起朴星和的臉。他推開公寓的大門，聞到老舊房子的熟悉氣味，他一瞬間覺得累了，腳踩無味的日常機械化地攀登上樓，太過習慣的路線和視線所及範圍讓他一時沒發現朴星和就站在樓梯口旁邊打掃，鄭友榮掏出鑰匙時，突然停下來。他回過頭，發現朴星和仍握著上次同樣的滾刷，正盯著鄭友榮看。

「……！您好。」朴星和明顯嚇了一跳，像是不小心被抓到在注視鄭友榮似的。  
「您好。」鄭友榮雖感到不解，但出於禮貌，他自然地把話接下去。「今天也麻煩您了。」  
「不會的，謝謝您對敝社的支持。」

又是這樣官方的說詞。鄭友榮心想，無法對這番話做出什麼反應，他點點頭，回頭把鑰匙插進門鎖時，「那個——」

鄭友榮還沒有移動視線，朴星和已經快步走到他身邊，這是他們第一次距離這麼近，鄭友榮開口之前，一股微甜的果香味侵占了嗅覺。「如果可以的話，請問您要不要試試看個人清潔服務？」他不太順暢地說著，圓黑的雙眼閃閃躲躲，深怕在鄭友榮直勾勾的視線上停留太久。「也就是個人房間的清掃，您可以自選需要清掃的時間，我們會在客戶在家時打掃，所以您不必擔心安全問題……啊，這是敝社最近推出的服務，所以還在試驗階段，目前是免費的，不會向您多收錢……。」  
聽起來像是出於某種業績壓力的說法，鄭友榮暗自想，但朴星和那用盡全力的樣子不自覺地融化他的戒心。「那麼，現在可以嗎？」鄭友榮說，朴星和的眼神有些詫異。「我正好也沒什麼事，如果不會妨礙你的工作進度的話……。」  
「好、好的！」朴星和似乎又驚又喜，他小跑步著回到樓梯間收拾自己的清掃工具，再快步回到鄭友榮房門前。  
「請進。」鄭友榮看他戰戰兢兢的模樣，又笑著說，「不過我的房間挺亂的，希望你別介意。」  
「不，能給您幫上忙的話我會很開心的。」

鄭友榮租的是不含衛浴的小套房，床和書桌佔了大半面積，其餘雜物都被他堆在地板上，大多是課本、電玩、遊戲片，就連自己也想不起上一次認真大掃除是什麼時候了，房裡一看就是糜爛大學生的生活，鄭友榮突然有點後悔讓朴星和看見這些，他隨手撈了幾本書起來，好讓朴星和有空間走進來。「這些交給我吧。」朴星和接過他手上的書。「您只要告訴我需要放在哪裡就好。」

「是嗎？突然有點不好意思啊，哈哈。」鄭友榮試圖讓氣氛輕鬆一點，他坐在床上，有點不可思議地看朴星和蹲下來、有條有理地收拾起地上的東西。「能問你的年齡嗎？啊，我只是覺得不用這麼正經也沒關係，你就當自己家吧。」  
「啊，是……我今年二十二歲了。」  
「哦，和我們樓長同年齡嗎？那我得叫哥了。」鄭友榮說。「叫我友榮就可以了。鄭友榮。」  
朴星和抬起頭，身上的緊張感還未完全消退，但他露出微笑。「謝謝你，友榮。」  
簡短地說完便低頭繼續分類雜物，看著朴星和的黑髮隨之晃動，鄭友榮覺得現在緊張起來的是自己了。「這個工作不輕鬆吧？」他若無其事地找起話題，不讓房間陷入詭異的沉默。  
「是啊，身邊的人都問我為什麼要選這種打工……但我並不討厭打掃，反而被說是太喜歡打掃了。」朴星和不時蹲下又站起，一邊說話一邊清出地面上的空位，他開始用滾刷，逐漸侃侃而談。「做自己擅長的事就可以提昇大家的生活品質，發現這點之後就不覺得辛苦了。」  
「……這不是客套話，哥真的很厲害啊。」鄭友榮環視房裡，發自內心地感嘆。「只過了一下子，這裡已經變得乾淨了。」  
「沒有衛浴的房間其實不容易髒，垃圾也是和其他住戶集中處理的話，大多客人遇到的是收納問題；只要有好好分類物品，以後的打掃就算自己來也可以很輕鬆。」朴星和的聲音比剛才高昂了一些，他背對鄭友榮，拿著滾刷來到床邊蹲下，正在清理書桌腳的角落。「這裡沒有窗戶，所以要定期打開房門通風，如果覺得氣味容易不好，也可以試試看室內擴香。」  
「哥也有在用嗎？」鄭友榮看見朴星和的後頸從黑髮中露出來，因為勞動的緣故，看上去已經有點濕潤。他順著朴星和的話問。「因為哥身上很香。」

當鄭友榮發現朴星和動作靜止、滾刷「喀」地一聲掉在地上時，已經太遲了。他從床上跳起來，對朴星和彎下腰，卻正好和回頭的朴星和四目相對，和他距離過近的臉龐隱約散發熱氣，令人在意的香氣壟罩了鄭友榮，他微張著嘴，所有道歉和辯解都被堵在乾澀的喉嚨。  
「……要再靠近一點聞嗎？」鄭友榮的心跳聲幾乎要蓋過朴星和說的話，他眼睜睜地看著直到剛才為止都瀰漫在朴星和眼中的不安不可思議地消融，朴星和一隻手搭上鄭友榮的肩膀，鄭友榮知道這不是普通的搭肩。「友榮。」  
鄭友榮往前傾，雖是小心翼翼地親上朴星和的脖子，朴星和顫抖了下，雙手抱緊鄭友榮的背，讓他更方便地貼近自己；朴星和的反應和鄭友榮房裡從未出現過的清甜香味讓他再也忍無可忍，他將朴星和壓在地板上，比剛才更強勢地啃吻雪白的皮膚。  
「嗚……友榮，這麼心急嗎？」朴星和的手繞到鄭友榮的褲檔前，手指曖昧地在表面劃圈。鄭友榮不想承認他在朴星和進房時就已經快要硬了，他在朴星和側頸上咬了一口，舌尖舔濕了他的耳朵。「啊！」「星和哥才是等了很久吧？只在我沒有跟其他人一起回來的時候打招呼？」  
「不是的……只是要問你需不需要幫忙打掃。」朴星和摸索到鄭友榮的拉鍊，唰地拉到底，兩根手指不疾不徐地戳弄，埋在他頸間的鄭友榮悶哼了幾聲。「要幫你清理一下這邊嗎？」  
「別鬧了，哥。」

兩人交換了幾個不深不淺的吻，朴星和起身，把鄭友榮推到床上坐著，變得凌亂的黑髮鑽進鄭友榮雙腿間；鄭友榮沒有想過朴星和那張乖巧、清純的五官會露出如此情色的表情，幾乎忍不住要自己脫下褲子，但他仍是逞強著從容、撫摸朴星和的頭，等他還要出什麼花招。

「是第一次嗎？」朴星和纖長的手指慢條斯理地在褲襠處磨蹭，拇指和食指夾著拉鍊往下滑，睫毛下微溫的眼神在笑鄭友榮安靜不下來的雙腳。  
「不是。」鄭友榮強硬地回答，好歹他也是朋友多的類型，大學這四年可沒少玩，他想。「哥呢？」他揉著朴星和頭髮的手指出賣他的焦躁，朴星和這才剛拉下內褲，高挺的鼻尖輕蹭半起的陰莖。「之前也會這樣幫別人打掃房間？」  
「這是商業機密。」朴星和伸出舌頭，舌面慎重地舔過前端，右手握著後半部套弄，他聽見鄭友榮克制地喘了幾聲，便大膽地含住龜頭，讓飽滿的下唇覆蓋住冠狀溝，他小幅度地前後吞吐，不過幾下就成功讓嘴裡的東西完全充血了。  
「啊……星和哥——」  
「別急。」朴星和燙熱的紅舌纏上陰莖根部，他抬起漂亮的雙眼，張著嘴舔弄。「哥會幫你清乾淨的。」  
鄭友榮想自己的表情肯定很丟臉，他從耳根發熱到臉頰，眼睜睜地看著朴星和熟練又淫靡地刺激敏感處，身體沒出息地隨著朴星和的動作掙扎；當朴星和艱難地將整根陰莖塞入口中，前端把朴星和的側頰頂得突出，鄭友榮發出滿足的嘆息，開始擺動骨盆。「哥，再吞進去一點……。」  
鄭友榮撒嬌的語氣讓朴星和皺起眉，當他們視線交會，鄭友榮那雙淺淡的眼睛不再有平常笑鬧的樣子，朴星和感受到了他的挑釁。他不服輸地努力吞吐起來，同時用手揉捏底下的囊袋，像是真的要把裡頭的東西都榨出來，連嘴角都濕潤，他沒有空閒再觀察鄭友榮的表情，但鄭友榮急促的喘息讓他以為自己又拿回了主導權——「我是不會道歉的，哥。」鄭友榮突然說，朴星和感覺到自己的後腦勺被一股不尋常的力氣壓住，他連絲毫都無法掙脫。「這是你害的。」  
朴星和的口腔被鄭友榮快速猛烈地抽插，他下意識將嘴張得更開，反而讓鄭友榮趁隙頂進舌根，鄭友榮似乎相當享受龜頭被緊壓摩擦的快感，朴星和知道自己開始嗚嗚亂叫，眼淚不受控地沾濕臉，想要反抗卻全身發麻。鄭友榮從鼻子發出笑聲，一邊挺腰，另一手將朴星和狼狽的頭髮撥到耳後。「我得看清楚哥的臉才射得出來。」  
朴星和抬起眼，望進鄭友榮彷彿深淵的雙眼，哀求他快點結束，「怎麼了，哥？你才是幫忙清理的人吧。」就連詛咒他的餘韻都沒有，朴星和只能吃力地套弄在嘴巴外的部分，舌頭抵著龜頭討好，才終於讓鄭友榮退出他口中，精液連續落在朴星和的臉上，朴星和張著微痛的嘴唇，低下頭來喘息。

他聽見鄭友榮抽了幾張面紙，接著下巴被抬起來，鄭友榮湊近他，仔細緩慢地替他擦乾臉上的液體，朴星和牴觸地往後縮。「你以為這樣我就不會生氣了嗎？」「你生氣了嗎？」鄭友榮反問他。「……。」  
「等等，這裡沒有擦到。」鄭友榮把他的臉扳回來。朴星和注視著鄭友榮的臉，他認真起來的表情和方才相去甚遠，像個堅定又純粹的小孩。當朴星和聽到鄭友榮說他只小自己一歲，內心其實是驚訝的。他還以為自己看上的獵物是未經世事的大學新鮮人。  
「好了。」鄭友榮把衛生紙揉成一團，隨手擱在一旁書桌上，朴星和立刻敏銳地搶過衛生紙，收進他準備的垃圾袋裡面，鄭友榮笑了。「笑什麼？」「沒什麼，哥真的很敬業。」「那當然了。」  
朴星和見鄭友榮要穿上褲子，他壓住他的手，一鼓作氣地把鄭友榮推倒在床上。「……什麼？等等！哥、」朴星和摸上他已經軟下的陰莖，僅僅是不經意的搓揉也足以讓剛射精的陰莖重新站起，鄭友榮抱著朴星和，無法拒絕黏上來又親又吻的他。朴星和從脖子往下吻，再次埋首在他腿間。「友榮啊，這裡好像還沒清乾淨呢。」  
來不及阻止對方，鄭友榮發現朴星和又含住他的陰莖，舌頭靈活地在裡頭攪弄、吸吮，還未脫離敏感狀態的鄭友榮一陣癱軟，粗喘著推開朴星和。「啊、哥——」  
看到陷入慌張的鄭友榮，朴星和自然是不會放過他，舔得更加激烈，自己把他的龜頭塞進深處摩擦，故意用嗆得濕潤的淚眼盯著鄭友榮看；鄭友榮哀號了幾聲，扯著朴星和的頭髮射在他口中。朴星和趴在鄭友榮身上，讓他看清楚自己吞下、舔掉嘴邊精液的自己。

「你都這樣對待剛認識的對象嗎？」鄭友榮嘴上抱怨，但仍然擁著朴星和。  
「這是我的工作。」朴星和冷靜地說。他發現鄭友榮的手在他的臀上游移，便輕輕推開他。「時間不夠了。我得去下一個地方上班。」  
「哥還會再來吧？」鄭友榮依依不捨地撫過他結實的腰身。  
「你是指來這裡打掃，」朴星和笑出來，「還是來你的房間？」

\- TBC -


End file.
